List of Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM reboot) Episodes
Sonic the Hedgehog is a traditionally/computer-animated television series created by Greg Weisman and Rebecca Sugar. It is based on the popular videogame franchise of the same name. The series lasted for 5 seasons and 206 episodes. The first, second and third seasons had 26 episodes while the fourth season had 20 episodes and the final season had 33 episodes. Each episode is approximately 30 minutes long. The series premered on March 1, 2016 on both Cartoon Network and Adult Swim. It was rated TV-Y7-FV (most Cartoon Network, Disney XD and non-toonami Adult Swim airings) and TV-PG-V (some airings as mentioned above as well as most Adult Swim's Toonami airings). Episodes Season 1 (2016) #The New Beginning (Part 1) - Opening on a conquered Mobius, adventurers Sonic and Tails are reunited with Sonic's childhood friend, Princess Sally, who enlists their help to take on Doctor Robotnik, a brilliant scientist and Mobius' fearsome dictator. #The New Beginning (Part 2) - Sonic, Tails, and Sally infiltrate Robotropolis to save several of the imprisoned Mobians, meeting Amy Rose, a teen orphan who joins them. Saving their friends, Sonic, Sally and Tails, joined by Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine, three old peers of Sonic and Sally's, and in the hidden village of Knothole, form the Freedom Fighters. #We're a Team of Some Sorts - #Through the Green Hills We Go - The Freedom Fighters traverse the Green Hill Zone to liberate it from Robotnik's forces and discover something special. #Mission Robotropolis - Sonic, Tails and Sally sneak through Robotropolis to shut down the robot factories. All the while, Sally and Sonic discover schematics for a superweapon Robotnik is developing. #Family Matters - During a mission in Robotropolis, Sonic discovers a family member captured by Doctor Robotnik a long time ago: his Uncle Chuck. #Far Above, Evil Watches - Robotnik launches his newest weapon: A space station called the Death Egg. #Cracking the Death Egg - Sonic and Sally storm the Death Egg to down it before it can locate Knothole Village. #An Island in the Sky - The Death Egg crashes on the mythical Floating Island. While attempting to retrieve it, Robotnik learns of the fabled Chaos Emeralds. #Knuckles the Guardian - When Sonic and Tails venture to the Island, they run afoul of it's guardian: a tough echidna named Knuckles. #Rad Red and True Blue - Eggman attempts to locate the ancient treasure of the Island. Upon finding the red Chaos Emerald, he relaunched the Death Egg. #I Can Go Super Sonic - Sonic follows Eggman aboard the Death Egg, and against the Egg Destroyer Mecha, Sonic is empowered by the Chaos Emeralds into a golden superpowered form. The battle proves too much for the Death Egg, finally destroying it. # # # # #It's Like Looking in a Mirror - Sonic is sucked into a strange dimensional rift, and runs afoul of a new threat: himself! #Shattering the Mirror - Sonic attempts to escape from Anti-Mobius, and his mean green counterpart Scourge the Hedgehog. #Waves in Motion - Sonic and Co. learn of the Underwater Nation, and a great predicament that plagues them. #Wolf Pack, Attack! - Sonic and Sally encounter another group of Freedom Fighters consisting entirely of wolves, led by Chief Lupe. #Dragon's Heart - Sonic and Tails meet a new recruit for the Freedom Fighters: an eager teenage dragon named Dulcy. #Reclaiming the Captial: The Freedom Fighters launch an all out attack on Robotroplis in order to finally overthrow Robotnik. # #To Troll or Not to Troll (Part 1) - A rival of Dr. Robotnik's, the troll wizard Walter Naugus, returns from the pocket dimension the Special Zone, and now seeks revenge on #To Troll or Not to Troll (Part 2) - Sonic has to stop a battle with Robotnik and Naugus that could wreck Mobotropolis. Season 2 (2017) #Chaotic Secrets (Part 1) - Following a failed experiment by Robotnik, the Freedom Fighters find themselves in a metropolitan city known as Station Square. Meanwhile, Robotnik discovers a strange creature. #Chaotic Secrets (Part 2) - A watery creature known as Chaos begins wreaking havoc in the city. Meanwhile, Knuckles begins to discover an ancient secret from a spiritual source. #Chaotic Secrets (Part 3) - Amy is kidnapped by Robotnik, brought aboard his battleship, the Egg Carrier, leading Sonic and Tails to go rescue her, encountering Chaos. #Chaotic Secrets (Part 4) - Chaos betrays Robotnik and using the Chaos Emeralds, becomes Perfect Chaos to annihilate the world. Meanwhile, Knuckles and Tikal reveal the key to defeating him, and Sonic becomes Super Sonic to defeat Chaos once and for all. #Breeze Media - An old flame of Sonic's, named Breezie the Hedgehog, returns to offer him a television pitch he can't refuse. #The Chaotix Are On the Case - # # #Super Freedom Fighters - An episode where Sonic and Sally both are shown visions of a dimension where the Freedom Fighters are superheroes against the terrorist organization O.M.L.E.T.T.E. #The Dark Brotherhood - Strange dark marauders attack Angel Island, intending to steal the Master Emerald. Upon stopping one, he discovers she is another echidna, named Julie-Su. He ends up captured. #The Legend of Albion - Sonic and the Freedom Fighters breakout a manhunt for Knuckles, as they come to blows with the marauders, led by echidna procurators Shade and Lien-Da. Meanwhile, more secrets of Knuckles' past become known. #Rogue the Bat, Friend or Foe? - The United Federation's military organization, G.U.N., are approached by a suave bat thief known as Rouge, who offers them a partnership. # # # # # # # # #Into the Twilight Cage #Rejoice! I Am Enerjak, Thy Deliverer! - The extent of Imperator Ix's machinations are revealed as he procures the clan's champion: the demigod Enerjak. #A Clan Divided - Sonic and Knuckles help to defeat Enerjak, separating the spirit from his host, Dimitri, Julie-Su and Lien-Da's uncle. Angered by his defeat, Enerjak destroys Ix, but is imprisoned by Knuckles using the Master Emerald. #The Rise of Metal Sonic (Part 1) - The Freedom Fighters and their allies plan to put an end to Doctor Robotnik's reign of terror once and for all. However, Robotnik has one final scheme ready. #The Rise of Metal Sonic (Part 2) - Sonic battles Doctor Robotnik's creation, Metal Sonic, to determine who truly is the Fastest Thing Alive. A final showdown between Sonic and Robotnik occurs which ends in an explosion that supposedly kills Robotnik. Season 3 (2018) #The Ultimate Life Form (Part 1) - With Robotropolis now reclaimed by the Freedom Fighters, Snively seeks out remaining facilities to overtake Robotnik's operations, uncovering a mysterious individual: a hedgehog named Shadow. #The Ultimate Life Form (Part 2) - Sonic has his hands full dealing with Shadow, while S #The Ultimate Life Form (Part 3) - Snively discovers another creature known as the Biolizard, and unleashes it on Mobotropolis. However, the creature betrays Snively and telepathically activates a weapon called the Eclipse Cannon, which will fire a beam powerful enough to rupture the planet's crust, which will unleash apocalyptic cataclysms. Sonic and Shadow form a truce and transform into Super forms to combat the beast and save Mobius. #Lien-Da's Gambit - With Imperator Ix dead, Lien-Da now leads the freed Nocturnus Clan, and she devises a #Enter Dr. Finitivus - A demented, calculating scientist known only as Dr. Finitivus has made himself known to the heroes, ad #The Misadventures of Mighty and Ray - #A Long Day for Bunnie Rabbot - #Gamma and Omega, Iron and Blood - #Warnings from the Future - In light of recent events, a teenage hedgehog known as Silver arrives from the future, with warnings of a dire future. #Metal Sonic Unbound - Metal Sonic has slowly started becoming sentient, and decides to fight Sonic on his own terms. # # #Shadow Knows - When Shadow finds out that Snively is just using him for his own desires, he tries to take him out permanently. #Invasion of the Black Arms - With Shadow refusing to cooperate, Snively decides to contact the Black Arms to help him control all of Mobius. #Shadow the Savior - As Black Doom and the Black Arms invade, Shadow realizes he must put aside his grudge towards humanity if he is to protect the world Maria loved so much. #Blaze, Warrior Princess - When a unique, stange army of Badniks begin warring on Snively's armies, a princess hailing from another realm makes her way to Mobius. #The Machinations of Dr. Nega - The independent warrior princess, Blaze, has been guided to Mobius by the Sol Emeralds, her world's counterparts of the Chaos Emeralds, to locate a promised ally: none other than Sonic. #A War Among Clans - Lord Dimitri, Pir'Oth Ix's brother, seeks a peaceful alliegance # # #Team Dark Rises - Shadow and Rouge must join forces with E-123 Omega. #Shadow's Plan - #Knuckles: MIA - As F #Enerjak Reborn (Part 1) - #Enerjak Reborn (Part 2) - #Enerjak Reborn (Part 2) #Enerjak Reborn (Part 4) Season 4 (2019) #Robotnik Lives Again - Team Sonic follow leads on a strange uprising, courtesy of a longtime foe. #Enter Dr. Eggman - Dr. Eggman makes his triumphant return, building a new Death Egg and inviting the Freedom Fighters to stop his latest plans. However, Sonic has the most unexpected strategy. #Everybody's Super Sonic Racing! - After forming a truce with Dr. Eggman, Sonic and Co. participate in an interdimensional Grand Prix. #The Mysterious Nazo - A strange being has stolen three Chaos Emeralds, leaving wrecked cities and warnings of doom. Sonic and Shadow seek out the villain, a crystal-colored hedgehog under the name Nazo. #''I am the Ultimate Lifeform - Nazo explains he is from the ancient past, having come forth to obtain ultimate power via the Chaos Emeralds. Stating his intentions punish the world for the damage caused by the wars of the past and now present, Sonic and Shadow challenge him. # # # #Metal Sonic, Live and Reloaded - Metal Sonic resurfaces after his exile to space, now upgraded into a far more powerful body: Neo Metal Sonic! He now leads a team made up of metallic doppelgangers of the Freedom Fighters #Future Imperfect - Silver realizes despite defeating the Ifrit, his future is still in ruins, and starts traveling through different time periods using a Time Stone to find out why. #Old Wounds - Although Eggman has seemingly abandoned his plans for conquest, not everyone has forgiven him. # # # #Behold, Perfection # # #Raw, Uncontrolled Chaos! #Happy Birthday, Sonic! - The Freedom Fighters #Knothole No More (Part 1) - Thanks to the actions of an unknown assailant, Knothole Village is set ablaze. #Knothole No More (Part 2) - The Mobians must escape the remains of their home. Season 5 (2020) #Home Away From Home - The Freedom Fighters settle in their new home with help from the same humans they've made peace with. #The Freedom Fighters of the Galaxy - An intergalactic team of heroes come to Mobius pursuing a dangerous, cosmic criminal. #Mephliles - Silver bears witness to a terrifying event slowly destroy to his world, consuming it in blackness, thanks to an entity known only as Mephiles. #Dulled Silver - # # # # # #The Freedom Doctor (crossover with Gravity Falls and D''octor Who) - Sonic, Sally and Silver team up with an old friend to do battle with his nemesis Robotnik Nega. #Blackest Corners - Sonic and Silver travel throughout the universe to seek out where Mephiles came from. #Mobius: 60 Years Later - A glimpse into the possible future of Mobius. Eggman and Snively imprisoned, Sonic and Sally married and the new king and queen of Mobotropolis, Shadow is the general of G.U.N., and following the journey of Knuckles' daughter in training, Lara. However, old and new foes alike to plague the future. #Nazo Returns - Eggman is looki #Sonic vs. Nazo: Round 2 - Team Sonic storm the new Egg Carrier after receiving a n # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Episode list Category:Sonic the Hedgehog